Theft of property, especially under the cover of night, is a problem that owners face because of the lack of noise and light. A thief can steal the property away without anyone noticing. Theft of property is a problem that property owners potentially face, especially owners of expensive or luxury items. Accordingly, a property owner often purchases an alarm system for protecting the property, but many of these systems are passive. In a passive system, a thief can simply roll, float or carry away the property under the cover of night or when the owner is away. Additionally, most alarm systems are designed specifically for automobiles and not for other property or vehicles such as boats, campers, motor homes, planes, trailers, heavy equipment or the like. Additionally, a thief often learns how to get around and disarm an alarm system and steals the property anyway. As such, alarm systems are continually being designed to try to deter a thief and/or prevent the theft of the property.
While many alarm systems exist, most are directed for use with only automobiles. As such, a need exists for an anti-theft device that can be used for various property items including, but not limited to, boats, automobiles, campers, small planes, trailers, heavy machinery or equipment or the like. While alarm systems are applicable to a diverse and wide range of property items and can protect them, the securing of a boat is one illustrative example for using an alarm system.
Most existing alarm systems do not prevent the theft of a boat while the boat motor is off. Many of the known alarm systems only protect the boat from having the motor started and the boat driven away. While this is beneficial, an alarm system also needs to protect the boat when the motor is not started. For example, an alarm may protect a boat from being started, but does not protect the boat from being untied from the dock and floated away to a remote location where the thief can start the engine or tow the boat to a safe location in order to have a new key made, sell the boat or parts thereof or the like.
Accordingly, the need exists for an active anti-theft device to protect property, such as a boat, from theft by preventing the motor from being started and protect the property from being stolen without the thief starting the property and moving, e.g., rolling, towing or floating, the property to a remote location before starting the motor.